USS Voyager
The [[USS Voyager|'USS ''Voyager]] (NCC-74656)' was a Federation starship, [[Intrepid class|''Intrepid-class]]. Launched in 2371 under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway, Voyager was shortly thereafter swept into the Delta Quadrant. After seven years in that distant part of the galaxy, Voyager returned to Earth via the use of a Borg transwarp conduit. Following their return, Janeway was promoted to admiral and her first officer, Chakotay, was promoted to captain, taking command of Voyager. Crew Manifest :See also: USS Voyager personnel. *Commanding officer: **Captain Kathryn Janeway (2371-2377) **Captain Chakotay (2378-) *First officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit (2371) ** Commander Chakotay (2371-2377) ** Commander Andrew Ellis (2378)(*) ** Lieutenant Commander Thomas Eugene Paris (2378-) *Tactical officer/chief of security **Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (2371-2377) **Lieutenant Harry Kim (2378-) *Chief Engineer **Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres (2371-2377) **Lieutenant Vorik (2378-) *Operations officer **Ensign Harry Kim (2371-2377) **Lieutenant Lyssa Campbell (2378-) *Conn officer: **Lieutenant Veronica Stadi (2371) **Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris (2371-2377) **Lieutenant Akolo Tare (2378-) *Chief medical officer **Lieutenant Commander Fitzgerald (2370-2371) **The Doctor (2371-2377) **Commander Jarem Kaz (2378-) *Civilians **Neelix (2371-2377) **Kes (2371-2374) **Naomi Wildman(2372-2377) **Seven of Nine (2374-2377) **Sekaya (2378-) (*)Andrew Ellis was actually a Changeling. ]] Construction History Construction began on the USS ''Voyager in the late 2360s at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards along with her sister-ships, ''Intrepid'', ''Stargazer'' and ''Pathfinder'', under the direction of Admiral Patterson. In early 2371, Voyager was launched, and command was handed over to Captain Kathryn Janeway. (''VGR'' episode: "Relativity"). Following the launching ceremony, Captain Janeway took Voyager on a shakedown cruise to the area bordering the Demilitarized Zone. During the voyage, the starships bio-neural gel packs malfunctions and leave Voyager stranded in space. The [[USS Hood (NCC-42296)|USS Hood]], under Robert DeSoto, rushed to Voyager's aid, and she was towed back to Utopia Planitia for repairs. (VGR short story, "The Third Artifact", from The Brave and the Bold). Service History 2371 After undergoing repairs at Utopia Planitia, Voyager proceeded to Deep Space 9 to await its first mission: to travel into the Badlands to locate Chakotay and his Maquis crew, along with Lieutenant Tuvok, who was operating undercover. Once the final crew complement arrived, the Voyager departed DS9 and headed into the Badlands. Shortly after entering the Badlands, Voyager was transported over 70,000 light years across the galaxy to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker, a member of the Nacene species. (VGR episode: "Caretaker"). At the beginning of their journey home, Voyager unknowingly enters Dresh territory. A fiercely territorial race who guard their borders with mines. When Captain Janeway is injured in a collision with a Dresh mine, Commander Chakotay must take command to save the ship. However, his attempts to save Voyager is hindered by the fact that Tuvok has disabled his command codes. (VOY short story: "Command Code"). . ("Parallax").]] Stardate 48439.7: Voyager attempts to assist a starship trapped in the field of a collapsing star, only to discover that the distress call is actually a reflection of an earlier communication made by Captain Janeway. (VOY episode: "Parallax"). When Voyager suffers damage, Neelix directs them to a spaceship graveyard on the planet Alcawell. When Lt. Torres, Ensign Kim, and Neelix enter a spaceship to investigate they are transported across time. They are apprehended by the Alcawellians and charged with temporal violations. (VOY novel: The Escape). After detecting a tetryon beam emission from a derelict First Federation vessel in the Kuriyar Cluster, Voyager is drawn into a centuries-old war between the Hachai and the P'nir. The intervention of Captain Janeway means that both parties unite in a war against the Federation. (VOY novel: Ragnarok). Stardate 48498.5: During an investigation to determine the cause of a planetary holocaust, Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Tom Paris are transported back in time a matter of days - and learn that attempts to retrieve them might be the cause of the disaster. (VOY episode: "Time and Again"). While negotiating for the coordinates of known wormholes, Voyager is attacked by the Cartel freighter, Kapon, and her main computer processor is stolen. With Voyager on emergency power, Captain Janeway is determined to get the stolen technology back. (VOY novel: Violations). Stardate 48531.6: (VOY novel: Incident at Arbuk) Stardate 48532.4: The crew of Voyager encounter the Vidiians for the first time when Neelix is assaulted during an away mission, and both his lungs are stolen. (VOY episode: "Phage"). ").]] Stardate 48546.2: Voyager enters what appears to be a nebula in order to replenish its depleted energy reserves. The crew soon learn, however, that they have caused serious injury to an immense spaceborne life form. (VOY episode: "The Cloud"). Stardate 48579.4: Voyager discovers a micro-wormhole that leads to contact with a Romulan vessel in the Alpha Quadrant. Unfortunately, time is not on the crew's side as they prepare messages for their distant loved ones. (VOY episode: "Eye of the Needle"). When Tom Paris is falsely accused of murdering the Banean scientist Tolen Ren by the dead man's widow, Lidell, his assigned punishment is to relive the dying moments of his supposed victim over and over again. (VOY episode: "Ex Post Facto"). Stardate 48632.5: Ensign Harry Kim is transported to another dimension while investigating an alien burial chamber within an asteroid. The Starfleet officer's appearence begins to throw the entire Vhnori belief in the afterlife into doubt. (VOY episode: "Emanations"). Stardate 48642.5: The crew of Voyager encounter the Sikarians, a species who possess spatial trajector technology. A faction soon exists within the crew that believe Starfleet's Prime Directive should be bypassed to acquire the advanced transporter systems that will get them home. (VOY episode: "Prime Factors"). . ("State of Flux").]] Stardate 48658.2: Ensign Seska is found to have been trading Voyager's replicator technology to the Kazon - in clear violation of the Prime Directive - and an investigation uncovers an even more surprising revelation: she is a Cardassian spy. (VOY episode: "State of Flux"). Stardate 48693.2: The Doctor finds love - and a temporary name - when he must venture into the a holodeck program of the ancient tale of Beowulf, in which several crewmembers have seemingly disappeared without a trace. (VOY episode: "Heroes and Demons"). Stardate 48734.2: Commander Chakotay's consciousness becomes separated from his body when the shuttlecraft that he and Lt. Tuvok are traveling aboard is attacked. With Voyager investigating the attack, the commander must find a way to warn against entering a dangerous nebula. (VOY episode: "Cathexis"). Stardate 48784.2: An away team from Voyager is captured by a Vidiian scientist searching to cure the phage. As part of his research, he separates Lt. Torres into two beings - one fully human, the other Klingon. (VOY episode: "Faces"). Stardate 48832.1: Dr. M'Bor Jetrel - the Haakonian scientist who created the devastating metreon cascade that killed Neelix's family - visits Voyager in an attempt to atone for his deadly creation and the lives it took. (VOY episode: "Jetrel"). Stardate 48846.5: Lt. Tuvok is assigned the difficult task of bringing three Maquis crewmembers up to peak efficiency, but he comes to learn that even he is not beyond being taught a lesson. (VOY episode: "Learning Curve"). VOY novel: The Murdered Sun -- Stardate 43897.1 is given in the story, but is inconsistent with other dates. Stardate 48892.1: The line between fantasy and reality become blurred as the Doctor encounters Lt. Reginald Barclay and is told that Voyager is a holodeck program of his own creation. (VOY episode: "Projections"). Stardate 48921.3: Kes prematurely enters the elogium, the only time in an Ocampa's life when they can bear offspring, and she must determine whether she is ready to become a mother. (VOY episode: "Elogium"). The crew of Voyager prepare for the worst as what appears to be an unexplained spatial anomaly sweeps through the ship, leaving it a twisted and unrecognizable shadow of its former self. Time is of the essence, and the cause behind this warped phenomenom must be discovered. (VOY episode: "Twisted"). Stardate 48975.1: The discovery of an old Ford pick-up truck floating in space, leads Voyager to land on a Class L planet - and solve the mystery of what really happened to one of Earth's most celebrated aviators - Amelia Earhart. (VOY episode: "The 37's"). 2372 . ("Basics").]] Stardate 49005.3: During a solitary voyage aboard a shuttlecraft, Commander Chakotay is kidnapped by a young Kazon warrior who must prove his prowess by killing an enemy of his sect. (VOY episode: "Initiations"). Stardate 49011.0: Ensign Kim awakens to find himself on Earth, with his girlfriend Libby, and a good job at Starfleet. The young officer is far from pleased with this alternate reality, however, and sets out to return to his life aboard Voyager. (VOY episode: "Non Sequitur"). Stardate 49068.5: Lt. Paris and Neelix are forced to confront their differences when assigned to an away mission to a world dubbed "Planet Hell". During their mission to the surface they must learn to work together in order to save the life of an alien hatchling. (VOY episode: "Parturition"). The crew of Voyager are subjected to a terrifying series of visions, due to their close proximity to a member of the Bothan species. The alien uses his innate telepathic abilities to force the crew to confront their deepest fears. (VOY episode: "Persistence of Vision"). Commander Chakotay reminisces about an expedition with his father, Kolopak, when he uncovers evidence of his tribe's mythical Rubber Tree People on a distant Delta Quadrant planet. (VOY episode: "Tattoo"). Stardate 49164.9: Hopes of a swift return to the Alpha Quadrant for Voyager are thwarted when the Caretaker's female companion, Suspiria, manifests as a malevolent being eager to destroy the starship to avenge the death of its mate. (VOY episode: "Cold Fire"). Stardate 49208.5: Commander Chakotay takes responsibility for an attack conducted by Seska and the Kazon-Nistrim against Voyager, and attempts to track down the starship's assailants. The commander is swiftly captured, however, and subjected to painful torture by his former lover. (VOY episode: "Maneuvers"). Captain Janeway becomes close to Caylem, an elderly man who believes her to be his daughter, while on an away mission to retrieve Lt. Torres and Lt. Tuvok from the Mokra Order. (VOY episode: "Resistance"). Lt. Torres is drawn into a conflict between the Praylor and the Cravic - two robotic species that have waged war against each other since destroying their creators. Only Torres holds the key to reproducing the robots, and increasing their ranks. (VOY episode: "Prototype"). Stardate 49301.2: The crew of Voyager encounter Quinn, a member of the Q Continuum intent on ending his immortality. Their discovery attracts the attentions of another member of the Continuum, the inimitable Q, and Captain Janeway holds an asylum hearing to decide Quinn's right to free choice. (VOY episode: "Death Wish"). Stardate 49337.4: Captain Janeway attempts to bring the Trabe and the Kazon together in a peaceful alliance, but soon finds that neither of the two species is ready to accept an existence without hostilities. (VOY episode: "Alliances"). Stardate 49373.4: Lt. Paris becomes the first person to achieve warp 10, but the historic flight has unusual consequences on his physiology, and provides a glimpse of the next stage of human evolution. (VOY episode: "Threshold"). When Lt. Lon Suder is found to be guilty of murder, Lt. Tuvok offers to use the Vulcan mind meld to bring stability to the Betazoid's mind. The security chief underestimates the chaos within Suder's mind, however, and when he begins to exhibit his own violent tendencies it becomes clear that he has been overwhelmed. (VOY episode: "Meld"). Stardate 49447.0: Dreadnought, an intelligent Cardassian missile that was acquired by the Maquis is discovered in the depths of the Delta Quadrant, and only Lt. Torres can prevent it from attacking an innocent world. (VOY episode: "Dreadnought"). Stardate 49485.2: The Doctor uses advanced holotechnology to give new life to Dr. Danara Pel, a Vidiian scientist on the verge of succumbing to the phage. As he works to repair her ailing physical form, the Doctor grows ever closer to his beautiful patient. (VOY episode: "Lifesigns"). :: ''Note: Switched stardate with "Investigations" to ensure chronological order.'' Stardate 49504.3: Neelix delves into a shipboard mystery, only to realize that there is a traitor aboard Voyager who is in league with Seska and the Kazon. (VOY episode: "Investigations"). :: ''Note: Switched stardate with "Lifesigns" to ensure chronological order.'' Stardate 49548.7: Voyager is duplicated within a spatial anomaly, but both versions are threatened with destruction at the hands of the Vidiians. Their only hope for survival lies in Captain Janeway making the ultimate sacrifice to save both crews. (VOY episode: "Deadlock"). Stardate 49578.2: Lt. Tuvok survives a shuttle crash on a seemingly uninhabited moon, only to find that three lonely children share the planetoid with him. Tuvok must ease the children's troubled state as he awaits rescue - and learns the real reason for his young companions' isolation. (VOY episode: "Innocence"). The crew of Voyager discover a number of humanoids from the Kohl species in stasis, all of them trapped within a bizarre dreamscape that was designed to stimulate their minds, but is now ruled by a maniacal clown named Fear. (VOY episode: "The Thaw"). Stardate 49655.2: A transporter accident merges Lt. Tuvok and Neelix into one unique being. Tuvix proves to be a worthy addition to Voyager's crew, but is resistant to efforts to end his existence and return Tuvok and Neelix to their own individuality. (VOY episode: "Tuvix"). Stardate 49690.1: Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are struck down by a virus, and must remain on an uninhabited planet in order to survive. As Voyager continues on its journey home without them, the two officers grow ever closer. (VOY episode: "Resolutions"). Voyager suffers a series of violent attacks masterminded and conducted by Seska and the Kazon-Nistrim. The starship ultimately falls to its brutal attackers, and the Starfleet crew are left stranded on the hostile world of Hanon IV as their vessel departs without them. (VOY episode: "Basics, Part I"). 2373 s. ("Scorpion").]] Stardate 50032.7: As Captain Janeway and her crew adapt to life on Hanon IV, Lt. Paris gathers the support of the Talaxians, as well as the Doctor and the Betazoid murderer Lon Suder, in an attempt to retake Voyager from the Kazon-Nistrim. (VOY episode: "Basics, Part II"). Stardate 50063.2: When Kes is injured in a sacred religious portal, Captain Janeway must undertake a leap of faith in order to restore her Ocampan shipmate. (VOY episode: "Sacred Ground"). Stardate 50074.3: Voyager locates the Delta Quadrant terminus of the unstable Barzan wormhole, as well as Dr. Arridor and Kol, two Ferengi who have set themselves up as gods after being stranded on the primitive Takarian homeworld in 2366. (VOY episode: "False Profits"). Stardate 50126.4: A viral infection contained within the mind of Lt. Tuvok reawakens distant memories of the Vulcan officer's first Starfleet career aboard the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]] under the command of the legendary Captain Hikaru Sulu. (VOY episode: "Flashback"). Stardate 50156.2: Ensign Kim and Lt. Paris are falsely accused of a terrorist bombing on Akritiri. They must survive the harsh brutality of the "Chute" penal colony where prisoners wear protruding implants that drive them insane. (VOY episode: "The Chute"). Stardate 50203.1: When Voyager ferries a group of Enarans to Enara Prime, Lt. Torres finds that she is being haunted by visions of past persecution against a minority of the population. (VOY episode: "Remember"). Stardate 50252.3: As Voyager is attacked by the Swarm, an unintelligible alien species who fearlessly protect their region of the Delta Quadrant, Lt. Torres attempts to save the Doctor from reaching the limits of his programming. (VOY episode: "The Swarm"). Stardate 50312.5: Voyager is attacked by the 29th century timeship Aeon, and drawn through a temporal rift to Earth in 1996. The crew must negotiate both an unfamiliar culture, and the attentions of businessman Henry Starling. (VOY episode: "Future's End, Part I"). Stardate 50312.5: The crew of Voyager race to prevent Henry Starling from using the Aeon to travel to the future in order to acquire new technologies - and unwittingly cause the destruction of the Sol system. (VOY episode: "Future's End, Part II"). Stardate 50348.1: Kes is invaded and possessed by the consciousness of Teiran, a rutless Ilari warlord who uses the Ocampans slight form and formidable psyholokinetic powers to overthrow his homeworld's government. (VOY episode: "Warlord"). As Kes finds it increasingly difficult to deal with the lasting psychological effects of Teiran's possession she turns to Lt. Torres to help her control her anger. As Kes learns to master her emotions by building a windmill, she also proves to be vital in solving the mystery of an alien starship that is stalking Voyager. (VOY short story: "Winds of Change"). Stardate 50384.2: Q returns to torment Captain Janeway - this time offering her the chance to bear his offspring. A civil war is waging in the Q Continuum, and a newborn child would appear to be the only hope of salvation. (VOY episode: "The Q and the Grey"). Stardate 50425.1: Captain Janeway straps on a phaser rifle and stalks through the corridors of Voyager in a battle against a macrovirus that has infested the ship and incapacitated the crew. (VOY episode: "Macrocosm"). Stardate 50460.3: Ensign Kim's infatuation with a holodeck character leads Lt. Tuvok to become closely involved with the beguiling Marayna, and a mysterious space station at the center of a rare astral phenomenom. (VOY episode: "Alter Ego"). Voyager reaches the Nekrit Expanse - and the furthest reaches of Neelix's knowledge of the Delta Quadrant. In order to reinforce his usefulness to the crew, the Talaxian allies himself with his old friend Wixiban in a criminal endeavor. (VOY episode: "Fair Trade"). As Voyager continues its voyage through the Nekrit Expanse, Neelix suggests that the crew have a talent night to keep everyone entertained and stave off boredom. Captain Janeway agrees and suggests that all senior staff play some part in the night to encourage all the crew to participate. (VOY short story: "Talent Night"). Stardate 50518.6: Captain Janeway is seemingly killed during a shuttlecraft accident, and as the crew mourn her loss, she finds her beloved father, Admiral Edward Janeway, beckoning her towards the next plane of existence. However, Janeway soon discovers that all is not as its seems in the afterlife. (VOY episode: "Coda"). Stardate 50537.2: Ensign Vorik experiences the pon farr, and unwittingly transfers the seven-year mating urge into Lt. Torres. The confused and violent Torres must in turn look to Lt. Paris to save her life during an away mission. (VOY episode: "Blood Fever"). Stardate 50614.2: Commander Chakotay finds himself among the warring people of the Cooperative - a group of diverse aliens who once belonged to the Borg Collective - and must help a small faction bring unity to the disparate peoples. (VOY episode: "Unity"). As Voyager helps defend the Nezu's colony worlds from asteroid strikes, Lt. Tuvok and Neelix uncover evidence of a covert invasion by the Etanian Order, and make use of an orbital tether to raise the alarm. (VOY episode: "Rise"). Stardate 50693.2: The Doctor's attempts to graft the personality parameters of a number of historical figures onto his own subroutines result in him developing a Jekyll and Hyde personality, with murderous results. The 'good' and 'evil' versions of the Doctor wreak havoc on Voyager. (VOY episode: "Darkling"). Stardate 50732.4: Ensign Kim appears to recall the region of space claimed by the Taresians, and is soon welcomed back into their society with open arms. As the young ensign settles in on his newfound homeworld, however, the sirens of Taresia are unveiled. (VOY episode: "Favorite Son"). Kes experiences her entire life in reverse, slipping from old age back to her birth on Ocampa, as the Doctor tries a radical procedure to prolong her short, nine-year life span. (VOY episode: "Before and After"). Stardate 50836.2: The Doctor creates the perfect holographic wife and children, but family life takes a turn for the worse when Lt. Torres alters the program to simulate the more uncompromising aspects of marriage and fatherhood. (VOY episode: "Real Life"). A Voth scientist named Dr. Gegen seeks to prove his radical distant origin theory by tracking down Voyager as proof that his people did not originate in the Delta Quadrant. The ramifications of his heretical teachings have far reaching consequences, however. (VOY episode: "Distant Origin"). Stardate 50912.4: The crew of Voyager are unwittingly transported off their vessel at random, and replaced by confused aliens. It soon becomes apparent, however, that an invasion of sorts is quickly taking place, and the starship Voyager is the ultimate prize. (VOY episode: "Displaced"). Stardate 50953.4: The crew of Voyager sample Lt. Tuvok's holodeck training simulation, Insurrection Alpha, pertaining to the events leading upto a possible Maquis rebellion aboard the starship, but fail to take into account Seska's manipulation of the scenario. (VOY episode: "Worst Case Scenario"). Stardate 50984.3: The crew of Voyager enter Borg space - and discover that the collective has lost the upper hand in a war against Species 8472, an immensely powerful race who hail from fluidic space. (VOY episode: "Scorpion, Part I"). 2374 A failed transwarp experiment leads to Voyager having to eject the warp core. Lt. Paris and Lt. Torres are sent to retrieve it, but when their shuttlecraft is destroyed, leaving them adrift in space with only a few hours supply of oxygen, personal truths are revealed. (VOY episode: "Day of Honor"). Stardate 51386.4: After the theft of a number of components from Voyager, Captain Janeway undertakes a mission to retrieve them, along with the Leonardo da Vinci hologram who believes he has discovered a brave new world in the Delta Quadrant. (VOY episode: "Concerning Flight"). A mission to find supplies of deuterium from a Class Y planet, leads to the discovery that a basic and unusual form of life exists, with the ability to mimic human form. The silver blood mimic of the crew members so perfectly, that they initially do not realize they are not the real crew. (VOY episode: "Demon"). approaching the Swallow Nebula ]] Stardate 51929.3: Voyager encounters the Swallow Nebula, a huge radioactive cloud that would take a year to travel around, the entire crew except for Seven of Nine and The Doctor are put into stasis for the month long passage through the Nebula. (VOY episode: One) 2375 . ("Timeless").]] A bizarre accident causes the Doctor's mobile emitter to become infused with Seven of Nine's nanoprobes, resulting in the creation of an advanced Borg drone named One - who soon comes to the attention of the Collective. (VOY episode: "Drone"). A mission to retrieve the only multi-spatial probe from the atmosphere of a gas giant and the clutches of the Malon is hampered by Lt. Torres's inexplicable desire to subject herself to the most dangerous and testing situations she can find. (VOY episode: "Extreme Risk"). Captain Janeway becomes romantically attached to a Devore officer who seeks asylum aboard Voyager. Kashyk also offers to help the captain illegally transport a group of telepaths through Devore space, but his sincerity remains in doubt. (VOY episode: "Counterpoint"). Voyager's holodeck becomes the battleground for a war between photonic aliens and Dr. Chaotica, and only Captain Janeway as Arachnia, Queen of the Spider People holds the key to its conclusion. (VOY episode: "Bride of Chaotica!"). Commander Chakotay finds himself communicating with an alien life form via the metaphor of a boxing match as Voyager attempts to navigate the hazards of chaotic space. (VOY episode: "The Fight"). Stardate 52542.3: An immense spaceborne life form convinces the crew of Voyager that they are on the verge of returning home, and only Seven of Nine and a grizzled, vengeance-ridden hunter named Qatai offer hope of salvation. (VOY episode: "Bliss"). Ensign Kim begins an illicit inter-race relationship with a member of the crew of the Varro generational ship. This indiscretion soon reveals, however, that Varro society is not as united as originally thought, and a secret faction plots to end their isolationist existence by breaking-up the craft which has carried them through space, housing many hundreds of Varro generations. (VOY episode: "The Disease"). Stardate 52586.2: The crew of Voyager begin to suffer from a bizarre ailment where they revert to a semi-liquid state. Realizing that they are in fact silver blood replicas of Voyager's crew, they begin a desparate race to the nearest Class Y planet - their only hope for survival. (VOY episode: "Course: Oblivion"). Stardate 52619.2: Captain Janeway devises a mission to retrieve a transwarp coil from a damaged Borg Sphere. Captured by the Borg Queen, Seven of Nine is taken to the heart of Borg space - Unimatrix One. The crew of Voyager work to rescue her from captivity and utilize the new technology. (VOY episodes: "Dark Frontier, Parts I & II"). Captain Janeway reflects on the life of her ancestors, Shannon O'Donnel and Henry Janeway, and the events of the year 2000 that brought them together under the shadow of the Millennium Gate. (VOY episode: "11:59"). The crew of Voyager comes to the rescue of another Federation starship, the [[USS Equinox (NCC-72381)|USS Equinox]] - but its beleagured crew hide a secret that may threaten both vessels with destruction. (VOY episode: "Equinox, Part I"). 2376 Stardate 53015.1: Captain Janeway vows to track down Captain Rudolph Ransom III after learning how he has surrendered his priciples in order to expedite the Equinox's return to the Alpha Quadrant by murdering innocent life forms. (VOY episode: "Equinox, Part II"). An incident aboard a shuttlecraft provides Lt. Torres with a glimpse of the Klingon afterlife - the Barge of the Dead - which she becomes intent on returning to when she discovers that her mother, Miral, is also a passenger aboard the mythical ship. (VOY episode: "Barge of the Dead"). Stardate 53167.9: Tracked by a fleet of Turei vessels, Voyager seeks sanctuary on a ravaged and seemingly lifeless world. The crew soon discover that the remnants of Vaadwaur society exists in stasis, and many are eager to return to their destructive ways. (VOY episode: "Dragon's Teeth"). Ensign Paris acquires a shuttlecraft from an alien trader, unaware that it features a pesonality of its own. Alice, as Paris dubs the vessel, is intent on controlling the pilot in order to effect a return to its own volatile region of space. (VOY episode: "Alice"). As a violent neutronic wave front bears down on Voyager, Captain Janeway joins the rest of the crew in retreating to the Fair Haven holodeck program. Within the quaint Irish village she finds herself growing ever more fond of the holographic barkeep, Michael Sullivan. (VOY episode: "Fair Haven"). Voyager becomes trapped in orbit of a unique time differential planet, allowing the Starfleet crew to witness the rapid evolution of the native humanoid species over the course of a few days. (VOY episode: "Blink of an Eye"). Seven of Nine must negotiate the release of a captured away team from a Borg cube that is populated only by juvenile drones, and led by an unpredictable adolescent who believes the collective will return to re-assimilate them. (VOY episode: "Collective"). Stardate 53679.4: The deceased Ensign Lyndsay Ballard returns to Voyager after being resurrected by the mysterious Kobali. Ballard's hopes of resuming her former life aboard Voyager are dashed, however, as her Kobali family arrive to reclaim her. (VOY episode: "Ashes to Ashes"). The crew of Voyager return Icheb to his people, only to discover that his seemingly loving parents have engineered the youngster for a greater, sacrificial destiny. (VOY episode: "Child's Play"). 2377 ").]] Stardate 54058.6: Lt. Paris enters the Delta Flyer in the inaugral Antarian Trans-stellar Rally, but soon finds that the race is blighted by terrorist activity, and his own relationship problems with Lt. Torres. (VOY episode: "Drive"). The Doctor is kidnapped and pressed into serviced aboard a Dinaal hospital ship, where an individual's usefulness to society is reflected in the treatment they are given. The Doctor is shocked by the conditions he witnesses, and resolves to correct the hospital ship's administrative failings. (VOY episode: "Critical Care"). Stardate 54238.3: In order to prevent the Doctor's program from being decompiled by the Lokirrim, Seven of Nine hides him within her own implants. The Doctor's dominant personality soon comes to the fore in Seven's organic form, however. (VOY episode: "Body and Soul"). Stardate 54315.3: Voyager receives a distress call from an Hirogen training facility, only to find the advanced holograms used as prey in their combat simulations have achieved sentience and intend to wage war against all organic life. (VOY episode: "Flesh and Blood, Part I"). Stardate 54337.5: The Doctor's loyalties to his holographic brethren are tested to the limit as the megalomaniacal tendencies of the rebel holograms' leader, Iden, continue to manifest during the voyage toward a Class Y planet on which they intend to build their own society. (VOY episode: "Flesh and Blood, Part II"). Stardate 54732.3: The Doctor's attempt to write a holonovel, Photons be Free, causes trouble for the crew of Voyager. Even more troubling, however, is the fact that it brings into question the Doctor's rights as a sentient individual. (VOY episode: "Author, Author"). ").]] Stardate 54973.4: Ten years after Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant after 23 years in the Delta Quadrant, Admiral Janeway plots to alter the course of history and bring her starship home via a Borg transwarp hub. After journeying to 2377, she soon comes face-to-face with the Borg Queen as the crew of Voyager commit themselves to the most dangerous mission of their lives - and the greatest opportunity they have ever had of returning home. (VOY episodes: "Endgame"). 2378 :See Homecoming, The Farther Shore and Spirit Walk Mission Logs 2371 *''The Brave and the Bold, Book 2: The Third Artifact'' (VOY novella) *'Stardate 48305.8': The Badlands, Book 2 (VOY story) (VOY novella) *'Stardate 48315.6': Caretaker (VOY novelization) *''Pathways'' (VOY novel) *''The Brave and the Bold, Book 2: The Third Artifact'' (VOY novella) *''Distant Shores: "Command Code" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 48439.7': "Parallax" (VOY episode) *The Escape'' (VOY novel) *''Ragnarok'' (VOY novel) *"Time and Again" (VOY episode) *''Violations'' (VOY novel) *''Incident at Arbuk'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 48532.4': "Phage" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48546.2': "The Cloud" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48579.4': "Eye of the Needle" (VOY episode) *"Ex Post Facto" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48623.5': "Emanations" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48642.5': "Prime Factors" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48658.2': "State of Flux" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds II: "Touched" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 48693.2': "Heroes and Demons" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48734.2': "Cathexis" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48784.2': "Faces" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48832.1': "Jetrel" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48846.5': "Learning Curve" (VOY episode) *The Murdered Sun'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 48892.1': "Projections" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48921.3': "Elogium" (VOY episode) *''Invasion! #4: The Final Fury'' (VOY novel) *"Twisted" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 48975.1': "The 37's" (VOY episode) 2372 *''Strange New Worlds I: "[[Good Night, Voyager|Good Night, ''Voyager]]" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 49005.3': "Initiations" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49011': "Non Sequitur" (VOY episode) *''Ghost of a Chance'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 49068.5': "Parturition" (VOY episode) *''Cybersong'' (VOY novel) *''Bless the Beasts'' (VOY novel) *"Persistence of Vision" (VOY episode) *"Tattoo" (VOY episode) *''Mosaic'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 49164.8': "Cold Fire" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49208.5': "Maneuvers" (VOY episode) *"Resistance" (VOY episode) *''The Garden'' (VOY novel) *"Prototype" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49337.4': "Alliances" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49373.4': "Threshold" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds V: "On the Rocks" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 49373.4': ''Day of Honor #3: Her Klingon Soul (VOY novel) *"Meld" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49447': "Dreadnought" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49301.2': "Death Wish" (VOY episode) *''Chrysalis'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 49504.3': "Lifesigns" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49485.5': "Investigations" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49548.7': "Deadlock" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49578.2': "Innocence" (VOY episode) *"The Thaw" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49655.2': "Tuvix" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 49690.1': "Resolutions" (VOY episode) *"Basics, Part I" (VOY episode) 2373 *'Stardate 50023.4': "Basics, Part II" (VOY episode) *''Day of Honor'' (VOY novelization) *'Stardate 50126.4': ''Flashback (VOY novelization) *''The Black Shore'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 50156.2': "The Chute" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50252.3': "The Swarm" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50074.3': "False Profits" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50203.1': "Remember" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50063.2': "Sacred Ground" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50312.5': "Future's End" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds I: "Ambassador at Large" (VOY Short story) *Echoes'' (VOY novel) *'Stardate 50348.1': "Warlord" (VOY episode) *''Distant Shores: "Winds of Change" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50384.2': "The Q and the Grey" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50425.1': "Macrocosm" (VOY episode) *"Fair Trade" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50446.2': ''The Amazing Stories: "A Night at Sandrine's" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50460.3': "Alter Ego" (VOY episode) *''Distant Shores: "Talent Night" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50518.6': "Coda" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50537.2': "Blood Fever" (VOY episode) *Strange New Worlds III: "The Second Star" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50614.2': "Unity" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50693.2': "Darkling" (VOY episode) *"Rise" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50714.2': ''Strange New Worlds I: "Monthuglu" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50732.4': "Favorite Son" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50973': "Before and After" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50836.2': "Real Life" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds I: "Fiction" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50573.2': ''Marooned (VOY novel) *"Distant Origin" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds I: "[[I, Voyager|I, ''Voyager]]" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 50912.4': "Displaced" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50953.4': "Worst Case Scenario" (VOY episode) *'Stardate 50984.3': "Scorpion" (VOY episode) 2374 *'Stardate 51003.7': "Scorpion, Part II" (VOY episode) *''Strange New Worlds 8: "This Drone" (VOY Short story) *'Stardate 51008': "The Gift" (VOY episode) *Strange New Worlds II: "The Healing Arts" (VOY Short story) *Strange New Worlds V: "Witness" (VOY Short story) *Day of Honor'' (VOY novelization) 2375 *''Drone'' (VOY episode) *''Extreme Risk'' (VOY episode) 2376 *''Equinox, Part II'' (VOY novelization) *''Barge of the Dead'' (VOY episode) 2377 *''Drive'' (VOY episode) *''Critical Care'' (VOY episode) 2378 *''Homecoming'' (VOY novel) *''The Farther Shore'' (VOY novel) *''Spirit Walk'' (VOY duology) Technical Information Deckplan Deck 1 * Main Bridge * Captain's Ready Room * Conference lounge Deck 2 * Mess Hall * Captain's dining room (converted to Galley) Deck 3 * Crew quarters * Captain's quarters Deck 4 * Cargo Bay 2 starboard * Crew quarters * Transporter rooms 1 & 2 Deck 5 * Sickbay * Medical lab Deck 6 * Holodeck 2 * Crew quarters in Voyager's brig]] Deck 7 * Brig Deck 8 * Astrometrics (built 2374) * Cargo Bay 2 Deck 9 * Crew quarters * Shuttle Hanger Deck 10 * Shuttle Hangar Deck 11 * Main Engineering Deck 12 * Command Console * Secondary command processors * Life support systems Deck 14 * Stasis chamber Connections * Voyager (NCC-74656) Voyager (NCC-74656)